


Not Feeling Souper

by Veckvalentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam gets sick, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher Sam, and gabe takes care of him, everyone loves gabe doing stuff the hard way cuz he loves sam, gabriel wants to not do that lol, sammy wants home made soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: Poor Sam wakes up sicker than he can ignore and has to take a day off, so he calls for help and Gabe answers. Somewhat reluctantly Gabe has to do everything the hard way.





	Not Feeling Souper

Pounding is what Sam woke up to this particular Wednesday. Not on the door or window or wall, but in his head. Rubbing his eyes his head was hot and foggy as he tried to get up. Groggily he threw his legs weakly over the side of the bed and staggered into the bathroom. He sighed to see he looked as bad as he felt with red puffy eyes and a runny nose. Trying to convince himself he could get through it and go to work anyways, he walked to his closet and picked some clothes out. Going back to the mirror he checked himself out with a frown, nothing he had on was matching. He had a green cardigan with a weird neon pink flower shirt Dean had given him and a striped white and black tie on. Maybe he had enough time to change. He leaned out the door weakly to glance at the clock on his nightstand. When he saw he was already late for work he nearly toppled over. Scrambling over to his phone he hit the speed dial for the school. They picked up almost immediately taking him a little off guard.

 "Hey It's Mr. Winchester uhm..." he struggled to put too many words together which was laughable for an English teacher he thought.

 

"I am so sorry I-I seem to have caught a cold and I slept through my alarm" he continued nasally and sniffling "I don't think I can come in today."

 

The desk woman accommodated him quickly and told him they would request a sub and that he should rest. It was a brief conversation of Sam weakly pushing out 'yeah's and 'thank you's before he was finally let off the hook. Hanging up he let out a relieved breath. The relief only lasted a few moments before his stomach began grumbling reminding him he had to take care of himself. Noticing his cold sweats he grabbed a big fleece blanket with puppies on it and drew it over his shoulder like a king's cape. Now he made his way to the kitchen sickly, but royally. It was a little embarrassing, but Sam loved to do that when he was a kid, slap on a blanket as a cape and pretend he was the prince of the sofa. Somehow that made him feel better about being sick and better about letting people take care of him.  _I guess some things never change_ he laughed weakly at the thought. Slumping onto his breakfast bar stool he searched through a recipe box until he found Dad's special 'feel better soon' chicken soup. He made a victorious aha noise like he had just won a battle. His excitement faltered as he realized if he couldn't get dressed by himself, then he certainly couldn't make this soup by himself. _Time to call in the troops_ he thought keeping to his princely charade. Swiping through his phone he felt defeated as he whispered "no, busy, no, at work, no" past every contact. He couldn't call Bobby even though it was his soup recipe. He and Dean would be busy at their mechanics shop that day. After another swipe it hit him; Call Gabriel! Of course, why hadn't he thought to call him? Boy, he really was sick. Clicking his contact brought Sam to their texts. Before he hit call he smiled toothily that Gabe had already sent him a good morning text. As the phone rang Sam almost felt like dozing off to the orchestral music on Gabe's ringback.

"Morning, sleepyhead" The voice on the other side of the phone greeted him "What's got you sleeping in so late, babe?"

 

"How'd you know I slept in?" Sam said defensively with a little sniffle.

 

"Well, Mr. Punctual didn't fax me his good morning text at the regularly scheduled time" He teased and after a laugh cleared his throat to ask "You alright, babe? Your voice sounds all scratchy."

 

"Yeah, no actually that's why I'm calling. I'm uh-I'm sick" Sam admitted, "Are you uh-busy or anything?"

 

"Nah never busy, especially not if you need me," Gabe said to Sam's relief "I was actually on my way over to check on you. Want me to pick you up some soup from Gadreel's Deli?"

 

"Well um kinda" He responded in the tone of a question sounding unsure.

 

"C'mon babe what do you need. You name it, I'll get it." Gabe encouraged.

 

"Okay well. You know how I told you my dad used to make me that really good soup" Sam started.

 

"Uh-huh" Gabe said in such a way you could almost hear him raising his eyebrow.

 

"And how it always made me feel better" Sam continued.

 

"Uh-huh. You want me to go get Bobby and let him make you his soup?" Gabe suggested with hope.

 

"No um, he's busy at work. I was wondering if um-if" Sam mumbled audibly pouting "Maybe you could come over and make it for me."

 

"Oh geez, Sam I" Gabe took a deep exhale "I can't get you some soup from the deli? Or a can."

 

"No babe it has to have love in it" Sam reminded him.

 

"I'm sure John Thompson Dorrance fills those cans with love. And Gadreel can put love in your soup." Gabe bickered back playfully.

 

"Gabe, John Thompson Dorrance is dead" Sam laughed and rubbed the bridge of his bright red nose "And that would be sweet of him but it doesn't count. It's gotta be real love. Love for me."

 

"What a ghost can't love, Sam?" Gabe prodded one last time.

 

"Gaaaabe" Sam whined.

 

"Okay okay fine. You got the ingredients?" Gabe caved.

 

"Yes," Sam said smiling "You got the love?"

 

"Forever" Gabriel cooed into the phone.

 

"Ok well get here soon," Sam said poking an opened wrapper so Gabe could hear its crinkling "All I have to eat is this day old opened pop tart."

 

"Don't eat that. I'm almost there." Gabe fake huffed a few times like he had started running then chuckled "See you soon babe."

 

"Mwah" Sam replied sniffily before hanging up with a smile.

 

His tummy grumbled and he thought about really eating that pop tart but shook his head. Stretching with a yawn he stood and walked over to the fridge all slumped over and grabbed a cup from the counter to pour some tomato juice in. When he was done pouring it he set everything back as neatly as he could. After taking a sip he ambled towards his bedroom putting the cup down on the coffee table, on a coaster of course, along the way. Retrieving a few more blankets and a large Shiba Inu plush bigger than his torso he made his way back to the couch and flopped down. He made a nest with his arm's inventory and clicked on the television. Pulling his cape over his head like a hood he surfed through the channels until he came to a channel playing funny and cute clips of cats. Occasionally sipping on his juice and cackling or awww-ing at the cats took up most of his time until he heard keys jingling outside his apartment door. His stare jolted towards the door filled with excitement like a puppy as Gabe entered. Closing the door and throwing his keys on the counter Gabe turned to sam.

 "Someones happy to see me" Gabe grinned "What the heck are you drinking?"

 

"Tomato juice" Sam said before taking another sip and exaggerating an 'ahhhhh'.

 

"Gross" Gabe laughed and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam.

 

"Whats in there" He demanded with a brow raised pointing at the bag in his hands.

 

"Oh yeah I was about to say sorry I got caught up at Gadreel's" Gabe explained "Don't worry it's not soup. It's a sandwich for me and a slice of garlic and other fancy herb bread Gadreel made for you. It's apparently good to fight colds. He says he hopes you feel better soon."

 

"Oh wow how sweet of him," Sam said already perking up a bit more "It'll go great with the soup!"

 

"Oh, right the soup" Gabe set the bag on the counter and strode over to Sam to kiss him on the forehead "I'm gonna go make that for you. Let me know if you need anything... and where your fire extinguisher is."

 

Sam laughed and nuzzled against Gabe's cheek before he stood back up straight and made his way to the kitchen. He saw that Sam had left the little recipe card out for him. Grabbing that and all the other things he needed didn't take long. After all, Gabriel spent more time here than anywhere else, plus Sam had everything so organized and easy to find. While he prepared some of the ingredients he would lean over to read and reread the recipe. He kinda hated cooking himself or doing anything himself, but he wanted this to be perfect and just how Sam wanted it. Finally, he lugged the giant stew pot onto the stove and dumped all the ingredients in. Checking the card one more time to be sure it was all right he then flipped on the eye on high and sighed in relief. It seemed to be going well so far but fire hazards had only just been introduced so it was too early to really tell. Occasionally he would stir it and check the time then linger over to the counter to check on Sam. Sam would laugh and fuss and tell him to keep his eyes on the soup. Gabriel reluctantly stayed at the pot after about the fourth tiny scolding. He stirred and googled 'how in the world do I know when chicken is done' several times for a good while until he finally was 100% sure it was done. Shutting everything off he began to look for a bowl and spoon. Once he had everything set up and ready he searched for a serving spoon. Gabe laughed to himself as he pulled the loch ness ladle out of the drawer. He loved how cute and quirky his fiancé was and oozed over thoughts of him as he poured the soup into the bowl. Realizing he hadn't necessarily added 'love' he had an idea. Leaning down he placed a gentle smooch on the noodles at the top, but quickly pulled away as the broth burned the very tip of his nose. Rubbing it for a moment he laughed to himself and thought _worth it_. He hummed as he carried the bowl and the bag from before to the coffee table. Sam, still watching cats up to this point, gasped with joy.

 "It looks great babe" Sam was so moved he could feel tears prick his eyes.

 

"It was nothing" Gabe said faux coolly.

 

"Thank you so much" Sam leaned over to hug Gabe tight before pulling back to smile, then tilt his head at him "What happened to your nose?"

 

"Oh, I um" Gabe scrunched his face together not realizing the broth had left a visible mark "I put love in it."

 

"Oh my gosh" Sam tried to stifle laughter "did you kiss my soup?"

 

"Yeah yeah I did. I had to get it in there somehow." Gabe laughed with him and brushed stray hairs out of Sam's face "Now eat your soup please."

 

Gabe grabbed the bowl and rested it on top of his little dog plush for him so he wouldn't burn his hands holding it. Reaching in the bag Gabe got his food too and placed the garlic bread next to the bowl. Sam quickly and hungrily complied to his request and began slurping it up. Gabe laughed and picked on him for being a messy eater and Sam poked fun at his burnt nose for a while. They chatted a little and watched the tv as they ate. When Sam finished all of it he set the bowl on the table and leaned on Gabriel's shoulder.

 "Was it good?" Gabe asked balling up the sandwich paper and tossing it on the table.

 

"Very" Sam yawned real big and his head sunk onto Gabe's thigh as he wrapped his arms around the dog plush.

 

"Fell better yet" Gabe began running his hands through Sam's hair.

 

"Loads" Sam sleepily replied as he began to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought alternatively about ending this with Gabriel absolutely burning the soup and Sam being like 'haha its great! lets order some soup from Gadreel' but I like this one better I think. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
